


Dreamwalker

by stillplainy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death (Implied), Character Study, Daydreaming, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Idealism, One Shot, Unrequited Love, angst without happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillplainy/pseuds/stillplainy
Summary: He presumes that he has the will of change, that he cares and knows how much he is worth, but soon that’s going to tear him apart. He's one of the first, but not the last (for Raven, for Clarke, for all the world; you wilt before they bud.)
Relationships: Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin (mentioned), Finn Collins/Raven Reyes (mentioned)
Kudos: 1





	Dreamwalker

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my other work this one is mostly unchecked and written by non-native English speaker. Please have patience with errors and point them out (it helps to learn the language).

> _“What the war did to dreamers.” ― Anthony Doerr,_ All the Light We Cannot See 

Finn lays under the blanket, arranging origami from thin metal scraps. ( _Back on the Ark, your seniors would told you to stop wasting resources._ )

He stays in dim light and focuses on his tiny monument of survival ( _you don’t know yet how masterpieces outlive their creators._ )

He pours all his feelings into artwork, doesn’t realise how impermanent it is ( _you care equally for those you create for._ ) 

He decides to ignore the fear, think about it afterwards ( _this fear is going to kill you._ )

He thinks of Raven and her bird necklace ( _it aches, itches deep under your skin. You remember, remember and can't get enough of it._ )

He dives into fresh remembrances of fair crowned princess like a lovesick knight ( _where it will get you, spacewalker?_ )

He takes slow paced breaths and can't, can't get enough of living, not just surviving ( _like hell you know what living means._ )

He feels like his life just begins ( _silly, silly loverboy, how little do you know._ )

He carves his cravings on his gentle heart ( _little do you know, what it's capable of._ )

He falls asleep next to his dreams, near their fulfillment and creates more of them: in a place of solitude, surrounded by nature, he loves and is loved, he shapes the world and everyone stays safe, he meets his destiny. ( _You sense that's just a delusion. You know that your destiny is nothing like that; you'll die by the hand of love of your pitiful life, hundreds of your enemies' eyes locked at you, scared shitless after destroying peace you vowed to make._ )

For now he only cares what's going to happen tomorrow, because he's thousand miles away from the end ( _the end? Where did you get that idea, naive dreamwalker? You know that no one is going to meet the end._ )

He presumes that he has the will of change, that he cares and knows how much he is worth, but soon that’s going to tear him apart. He's one of the first, but not the last ( _for Raven, for Clarke, for all the world; you wilt before they bud._ )

But right now he thinks that’s okay, he can live with that.

( _No, no, no, no, no, no._

 _You can't. Wake the fuck up,_ dreamwalker _._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with a sudden feeling I have to write sth The 100-related and ending with "No, no, no. You can't, Finn Collins." At first it's going to be just a cliché "Finn is dying and thinking about his life" but luckily I threw that away.  
> I'm not a huge fan of Finn, for me he's okay, but out of game too soon to actually grew attached to him. I always considered him INFP or ENFP.  
> Just a few minutes before posting I noticed a better joke; at first I called Finn a "spacedreamer", but "dreamwalker" turned to be on point.


End file.
